The Kite
by sal.badger
Summary: "If it is your wish to fly high, I will be the string to your kite, to guide you and help you soar." Seb/Ciel, slight AU, fluff, one-shot


_Hi there! This story is the result of boredom...and a reluctance to do homework haha. This has a different style from my last story, just something I'm trying out. It was originally meant to be a dream sequence, but as I wrote it, it became more realistic, so I decided it's not a dream anymore-unless you'd prefer to have it be a dream. My friend and I were discussing some of our weirdest dreams and tried to interpret them, and that's when I wondered what kind of dream would represent Ciel and Sebastian and their relationship. I hope the comparisons are not too confusing..._

**Disclaimer: Nothing's changed between this story and my first one. Still don't own it!**

**Warnings: Some fluff, sexual relations involving a minor, some OOC (I tried not to let it get out of hand!)**

* * *

><p>Ciel runs across the meadow, lifting his kite high above his head to try to catch a breeze. His little legs carry him swiftly through the waist-high grass. Though he's running hard, there's no sign of an impending asthma attack. He looks behind him at his butler, standing on the edge of the meadow, and something swells in his chest as their eyes lock.<p>

A sudden breeze blows past the boy and he lets go of the kite, hurrying to unwind the string and send the black-and-blue butterfly high into the sky. It catches the wind and tugs satisfyingly on the string. Ciel quickly beckons his butler over to him as he squints up into the sky to admire his high-flying kite.

Sebastian is instantly at his young master's side, ready to help in whatever way he can. He can't help pausing for a moment, though, to admire the butterfly that floats above their heads. His eyes follow the string that is barely visible through the sky and down to Ciel's hands. As he looks at the boy, he feels a rare smile tug at the corner of his lips, but he quickly hides it. He knows his place, and it is under his master—not physically, of course! No, he means his status is lower than his master's. Yes, that is it. Sebastian shakes his head, annoyed that he cannot seem to get rid of some lewd thoughts concerning a certain Earl.

The young Earl, in the meantime, is having some problems keeping his kite in the sky. The butterfly is starting to swoop down toward the ground. Ciel shortens the line a bit, then slowly lets it out when the kite again catches the wind. But the butterfly suddenly nose-dives into the grass and Ciel lets out a shocked cry. He had been doing so well!

Sebastian plucks the kite from the grass and flashes Ciel a reassuring smirk. "No worries, my lord. The kite is intact and ready for flight again. Shall I assist you this time?"

"No. I'll do it myself." Ciel stubbornly takes the kite from Sebastian's hands.

"My lord, you will still be doing most of the work—"

"I said no, Sebastian. I can do this." Ciel takes off with the kite floating behind him. It isn't long before it's once again high up in the sky and the proud little Earl is thinking "_I told you I could do it_."

Sebastian stands silently behind his master. He is lost in his thoughts of the little earl. Somehow, Ciel makes him care for the boy more than a butler should. His red eyes soften as he notices how beautifully the sunlight illuminates Ciel's skin, and he would have continued to stare if the subject of his admiration had not broken the silence with a question. "Am I like this butterfly, Sebastian?"

The butler cocks his head before answering. "I'm afraid it does not resemble you, nor the other way around, my lord."

Ciel's brows furrow. "I feel that we are very similar. The butterfly reaches for the sky, and I am always reaching for my goals, whether they concern the company or my life."

"My lord, I believe you are mistaken in that interpretation. The butterfly is a symbol of having gone through or continuing to go through a transitional phase. It is also indicative of transformation into a new way of thinking. However, it may suggest that you should be more outgoing, if you are thinking of the phrase 'social butterfly'."

Ciel doesn't say anything, concentrating on keeping the kite high in the air. Sebastian hides a smile behind his glove and continues.

"I feel the concept of the kite is more similar to you, my lord." Ciel turns around and his brilliant blue eye looks puzzled.

"How so?"

Sebastian steps closer to his master. His gloved hands settle over Ciel's smaller ones to help him steer the kite away from some high-reaching branches. "The kite is like you because although it reaches for the sky, it still has a connection to the earth. You set goals that have both of us pushing ourselves to meet them, but they are still realistic and attainable." Sebastian's presence surrounds his young master, but Ciel makes no objection.

The butler continues in a soft murmur, "At the same time, the kite is very much like you and me. I am the string that helps guide you to your goals, but without me, you would be lost. The kite is a gift with strings attached; I am your connection to reality, the one who will collect my prize when the kite has completed all its goals. On the bright side, you are persistent like a kite. It is pushed around by the wind and suffers setbacks, but somehow, it always finds its way back up into the sky."

Ciel listens to his butler's soothing voice and decides he's right. If he were to be a kite, tossed around by the wind, he'd want Sebastian as his string, a strong and reliable tie to the earth.

He takes a small step backward and promptly trips over Sebastian's shoe. His hands fly up and the kite string flies out of his fingers as he slowly falls to the ground. Before he can, of course, Sebastian is there to catch him. His arm loops around Ciel's back, and his spare hand grabs the kite string before it can fly off. He is bent at the waist, looming over Ciel and hovering mere inches from his face. The two are frozen in their positions and their eyes bore into each other's so deeply it almost seems as though they are trying to look into the other's soul.

The boy's heart pounds in his chest. Sebastian is too close, and it feels…nice. He wonders when he'd begun to think about his butler as more than a servant, but he can't quite think right now. Sebastian fills his senses as they stand in the middle of the field.

Ciel isn't thinking anymore. He feels Sebastian's arm pull him closer, probably to help him stand upright, but the reason is completely lost to him. Instead, he loops his arms around his butler's neck and kisses him.

Sebastian's eyes widen, but he dutifully returns the kiss. As a demon, he can't help pouncing on every opportunity to taint his young master. He lowers both of them to the grass, but not before quickly taking off his butler's jacket for his master to lie on.

The kiss turns frenzied, lips parting in search for more, mouths slipping and sliding against each other. Teeth nip briefly, then tongues join in to soothe the bites. They're both breathing harder, but neither wants to stop.

Ciel arches under his butler as hands slip buttons free from their holes. Smooth pale skin peeks out from under his shirt, and Sebastian bends down to kiss every new patch that appears. Ciel's small hands tug at his tie, and he lets the boy loosen it and pull it off his neck. His true intention, however, is to only please his master.

Sebastian tugs insistently at Ciel's shorts, silently asking his master to lift his hips slightly so they can slide off. Ciel shivers as the breeze hits his most private area, but then be begins to shiver for an entirely different reason. Sebastian's ungloved hands are stroking, rubbing, squeezing him. Ciel writhes on his butler's jacket. The sensations are new and he loves them, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he knows this is wrong. He should stop it before it gets too out of hand! He's going to stop it right now!

"Ah…mmm Sebastian…" His butler looks at him with smoldering eyes as his hands continue to move. Up, down, up, and a sweep over the very tip of his arousal. There is no pattern to it; Ciel doesn't know what the next move will be. He grabs onto Sebastian's jacket beneath him and breathes harshly through his mouth.

His mouth. His mouth is on Ciel's—! Ciel arches back, he can't stand the pleasure for much longer. His eyes close and the image of Sebastian sucking him is burned into his mind. He'll never be able to forget that sight, or that feeling. Ciel jerks as Sebastian sucks even harder. He tries to stifle his cries with his hand, but the delicious sounds leak out anyway.

"Ahhh…oohh yes! Yes, right there! Ahhhh…Sebastian…nnng!" The boy's legs are trembling on either side of his butler's head. He's never been so aroused in his short life. Sweat beads along his forehead and neck, but the hottest flame surrounds his hardened length. Sebastian's mouth is so skilled and it all feels so good! He doesn't want it to end…He doesn't want it to end…!

Sebastian glances at his flushed master and knows he is close. He carefully wets a finger and slowly pushes it into Ciel's entrance. The boy is so far gone he doesn't realize what's happening, until Sebastian hooks that finger and presses against an incredibly sensitive bundle of nerves.

Ciel jolts forward with a gasp and almost immediately arches back as his orgasm hits. He opens his mouth and almost screams as the fire races through his veins and explodes into his waiting butler's mouth. His hips jerk and thrust erratically before calming down and settling back on the ground. Sebastian licks his lips and finally pulls away to admire the mess he'd made of his young master.

"I believe you've soared high enough today, my lord. We'll continue this tomorrow." Ciel doesn't reply, already half asleep from his butler's ministrations. Sebastian dresses his young master in his proper clothes again before carrying him and the kite back to the manor.

The butler tucks Ciel into bed and lingers at his side to watch the steady rise and fall of the young earl's chest. Sebastian knows he is entering dangerous territory. He has a job, to help Ciel in whatever situation he may need it. He doesn't need these feelings of care and…something else. Something that warms him inside the way no other feeling can. Shaking his head, he sighs and turns away. The things he'll do for his young master…

At the door, he looks back at Ciel with a soft expression before letting the boy take a well-earned nap. The door closes soundlessly behind him and he walks away, the corners of his lips upturned in what could be called contentment.

"_If it is your wish to fly high, I will be the string to your kite, to guide you and help you soar_."


End file.
